


Stay Near Me (Extra)

by CosplayWanderer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Its hella gay, M/M, Pizza, Romance, Sappy, Short, i still don't know how to tag tbh, sappy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayWanderer/pseuds/CosplayWanderer
Summary: Pizza Gays™ are hungry and fight... over the last slice of pizza.(a (Really, and by really I mean really) short story of my Pizza gays™ (Jeremy and Nathan), putting this here since I'll probably never get to the point of where it will actually go in my story.)





	Stay Near Me (Extra)

"Cmon-"

"No! This is mine!"

"Hand it over shortie!"

The fight over the last pizza slice has been going on for a good 5 minutes now. Jeremy decided to finally end it. 

Nathan, pizza in hand, started taking it to his mouth in slow motion to tease the other. Before he could take a bite Jeremy grabbed his hand and leaned in for a kiss. This sudden action made Nathan blush loudly, jerking his head back and dropping the pizza in the process. 

They've been dating for half a month now, crushing on each other for who knows how long, dating Jeremy was something Nathan wasn't used to. 

Jeremy quickly gave Nathan a peck on the cheek instead and took the pizza slice. Before Nathan could snap out of it and realize Jeremy's horrid plan, Jeremy had already taken a bite.


End file.
